Sączysmark Jorgenson
Sączysmark Jorgenson '(ang. ''Snotlout Jorgenson) — jeden z podrzędnych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz jedna z głównych postaci w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego smokiem jest Koszmar Ponocnik o imieniu Hakokieł. Wygląd Sączysmark nie jest zbyt wysoki - w rzeczywistości, jest najniższy ze wszystkich głównych bohaterów, jednak mimo to najbardziej umięśniony. Jest dobrze zbudowany i szeroki w ramionach. Jego twarz jest kwadratowa, nos mały, zadarty i okrągły, ma gęste, krzaczaste brwi, a na jego policzkach widać piegi. Ma nastroszone, ciemnobrązowe włosy i jasnoniebieskie oczy. W pierwszej części filmu jest ubrany w ciemną, futrzaną (w serialu skórzaną) kamizelkę, spraną oliwkową koszulkę, brązowe spodnie i ciemnobrązowe buty z futrem. Nosi też szeroki czarny pas z ozdobną klamrą. Głowę Jorgensona wieńczy hełm z dwoma zakręconymi, baranimi rogami. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Sączysmark ma 20 lat, zmienił się nieznacznie - zmężniał i zapuścił zarost. Chłopak ubrany jest w zieloną, łuskowatą koszulkę bez rękawów, na którą zakłada czarne futro spięte srebną klamrą na prawym ramieniu, nosi też brązowe, nabite ćwiekami karwasze oraz spodnie i pas w tym samym kolorze. Na nogi ubiera czarne, futrzane buty, natomiast na ramionach dostrzec można brązowe skórzane naramienniki. Na głowie nosi hełm podobny do tego z pierwszej części filmu. Wygląda bardziej dojrzale. Charakter Sączysmark słynie z udawania odważnego i silnego wikinga, głównie w celach przypodobania się Astrid, w której się zakochał, lecz bez wzajemności. Wykorzystuje każdą okazję, w której są sami, by flirtować oraz imponować dziewczynie swoją siłą, mimo że każda próba zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności kończy się niepowodzeniem. Jest typowym narcyzem. Jest dość agresywnym wikingiem i uwielbia ryzyko, ale często nie podejmuje się go, na przykład wówczas, gdy chciał zaatakować Albrechta. Wszelkie próby udowodnienia swojej siły, sprytu czy taktyki zazwyczaj kończą się porażką, jednak kiedy przestaje przejmować się sobą, potrafi zdziałać naprawdę wiele i pokazać swoją wartość. Pomimo przekonania o swojej odwadze i sile, okazał strach, kiedy Czkawka uczył pozostałych młodych wikingów oswajania smoków. Często się chwali lub kpi z przyjaciół, zwłaszcza ze Śledzika i Czkawki. Jest przekonany o swojej wyższości, otwarcie twierdzi, że jest pozbawiony wad. Jego podejście do siebie zmieniło się trochę w odcinku Pięć drogowskazów, w którym przyjaciele, pragnąc mu pokazać, że nie jest niezastąpiony, chcą go zamienić na młodego Gustawa. Postać z filmów jest ukazana bardziej łagodnie i sympatycznie od Smarka Świńskiego Ryja znanego z książek. Wcale nie darzy Czkawki nienawiścią, nie rywalizuje z nim o tytuł wodza klanu, a w niektórych sytuacjach mogą na siebie liczyć. Zdolności *'''Siła: mimo swojej niezbyt masywnej budowy (w porównaniu do innych wikingów), Sączysmark z łatwością podnosi ciężkie i duże obiekty i bez wysiłku może biec z nimi na długie dystanse. Jest także wystarczająco silny, by złapać pysk Koszmara Ponocnika i unieruchomić go. *'Wspinaczka:' wspina się na skały lub drzewa bez żadnego wysiłku. *'Akrobacje:' chłopak bez problemu staje na wąskiej szyi swojego smoka Hakokła i utrzymuje równowagę. Ma również świetny refleks. *'Rzut toporem: '''potrafi silnie i celnie rzucać toporem do celu, co udowodnił na Festiwalu Roztopów. *'Szycie:' podobnie jak Mieczyk, Smark bardzo dobrze szyje, co zawdzięcza swojej mamie. *'Śpiew: 'chłopak jest świetnym wokalistą co udowodnił w odcinkach Crash Course i Tone Death. Historia Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Ekipa przeciwpożarowaPodczas ataku na wioskę Berk, Sączysmark wraz ze Szpadką, Mieczykiem, Astrid i Śledzikiem gaszą wywołane przez smoki pożary. Po tym, jak Czkawka zestrzelił Nocną Furię, on i Thorstonowie szydzili z niego. Wraz z innymi kompanami, Sączysmark zapisał się na Smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Tak, jak większość uczestników nie jest zadowolony obecnością Czkawki, więc wyśmiewa się z niego. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim grupa walczyła był Gronkiel. Podczas walki Sączysmark odpada, skupiając się na Astrid, z którą zaczął flirtować, a nie na atakującym go smoku. Podczas wspólnej kolacji, Sączysmark znów naśmiewa się z Czkawki. Pyskacz daje grupie do przeczytania Smoczy podręcznik. Chłopak dziwi się, że każą mu czytać książkę. Zdegustowany tym faktem, wraz z większością kolegów, opuszcza salę. Następnego dnia młodzież kontynuje szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Ponownie Sączysmarkowi nie udało się długo utrzymać na arenie. Wieczorem cała drużyna - wraz z Pyskaczem - urządzili sobie ognisko. Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, gdy Czkawka odstrasza smoka, on i inni zostali niezwykle zaskoczeni oraz nabierają szacunku do chłopaka. Przez mijające dni szkolenia Sączysmark i reszta, prócz Astrid, stają się wielkimi fanami Czkawki. Wreszcie zaczynają go lubić i chcą spędzać z nim czas. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje wybrany do finału, Sączysmark cieszy się z tego faktu. thumb|left|Sączysmark i wytresowany przez niego Koszmar PonocnikSączysmark pojawia się znowu, gdy Czkawka chce uratować Szczerbatka. Wtem, z pomocą Czkawki tresuje Koszmara Ponocnika. Chłopak bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w której ekscytuje się faktem, że lata na smoku. W czasie walki kilkakrotnie atakował oczy bestii. Po wybudzeniu się Czkawki widać, jak Sączysmark leci na Ponocniku, co oznacza, że jest to jego przyjaciel i wierzchowiec. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce po raz pierwszy poznajemy imię smoka Sączysmarka - Hakokieł. Już wówczas widać, że są oni do siebie przywiązani, ponieważ Sączysmark woła swojego smoka, by nie uciekał z wyspy. Później, już po powrocie, ciepło się witają i przytulają a chłopak jest wyraźnie uszczęśliwiony spotkaniem. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu Sączysmark jest jednym z treserów w Smoczej Akademii. Często sceptycznie jest nastawiony do pomysłów przyjaciół, woli rozwiązania siłowe i natychmiastowe, zamiast dokładnie omówione i zaplanowane. Jest przekonany o swojej wyższości i potędze, często okazuje zarozumiałość. W odcinku ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, a później także Okrutna parka pokazana jest ta sama scena, w której Sączysmark odbywa krótki, lecz niespokojny lot na swoim smoku. Hakokieł robi spirale w powietrzu, nurkuje do oceanu, szybuje pomiędzy skałami - wszystko ku niezadowoleniu Sączysmarka, który przerażony krzyczy i żąda, by smok wylądował na ziemi. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja, kiedy jeźdźcy muszą pożegnać się ze swoimi smokami i zostawić je na wyspie, Sączysmark wyraźnie jest smutny i czule żegna się z Hakokłem - smok jednak, początkowo smutny, zauważywszy lecącego motylka natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie swoim panem i pobiegł gonić owada. W odcinku Festiwal Roztopów wszyscy jeźdźcy biorą udział w corocznych obchodach tego święta. W ostatecznej rozgrywce mają zmierzyć się Sączysmark oraz Czkawka (który niewątpliwie lepiej radzi sobie w dyscyplinach z udziałem smoków). Sączysmark, przed zawodami przygotowywany, a w ich trakcie dopingowany przez swojego ojca, nie dopuszcza do siebie możliwości przegranej. Okazując niezwykłą zarozumiałość i przesadną pewność siebie, krytykuje Czkawkę, uważając go za słabego i niegodnego siebie przeciwnika. Podczas ostatniej prostej w rozstrzygającym wyścigu, gdy Sączysmark zaczyna rozumieć, że może jednak przegrać te zawody z Czkawką, popada w rozpacz, bojąc się, że jego ojciec będzie wściekły. Widząc to, Czkawka zreflektował się, opuścił tor i pozwolił Sączysmarkowi wygrać. thumb|Sączysmark ze spuchniętym językiemW odcinku Smarkaty smarkacz Sączysmark i Czkawka zostali uwięzieni razem na wyspie Łupieżców. Ich współpraca okazała się porażką, bowiem Sączysmark nieustannie krytykował działania Czkawki. W końcu, przez swoją ignorancję i zarozumiałość, zjadł jagody, od których spuchł mu język, zostawił na plaży torbę, dzięki której namierzyli ich Łupieżcy, złamał drut, który miał posłużyć jako mocowanie do ogona Szczerbatka, czyli ich ostatnią deskę ratunku. W końcu, wściekły, odłączył się od Czkawki, ten jednak niebawem został schwytany przez Łupieżców i uwięziony. Szczerbatek natychmiast pobiegł do Sączysmarka, by ten pomógł Czkawce i uwolnił go z rąk Łupieżców. W końcu chłopak zreflektował się i wspólnymi siłami uciekli z wyspy. W odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot Sączysmark wykorzystał pojawienie się na Berk jaj Zmiennoskrzydłych, by wzbogacić się. Sprzedawał cenne, jak sądził, klejnoty, w zamian zaś otrzymywał bydło, kury, a także broń i cenne przedmioty. Kiedy Śledzik usiłował uświadomić mu, że posiadanie i rozprowadzanie jaj po wyspie jest niebezpieczne, gdyż smoki mogą przybyć i się zemścić, Sączysmark puszczał to mimo uszu. W końcu Śledzik wściekł się i wygarnął Sączysmarkowi wszystko, co o nim myśli. Sączysmark, który do tej pory uważał się za znacznie silniejszego i lepszego od Śledzika, pierwszy raz przestraszył się go i nauczył się go szanować. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Niespodzianki spod spodu Sączysmark znów postanowił wykorzystać słabość innych, by się wzbogacić. Gdy wyschła studnia w wiosce, zebrał on jak najwięcej wody z zatoczki i zaczął sprzedawać ją innym mieszkańcom, mimo, że Astrid była z tego niezadowolona. thumb|Sączysmark z chorym HakokłemW odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty chłopak dniami i nocami ciężko trenował razem ze swoim smokiem Hakokłem. Chciał być najlepszy, nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, że smok może wkrótce paść z wyczerpania. Jeźdźcy po wspólnych ćwiczeniach ze smokami dają Sączysmarkowi do zrozumienia, iż ze smokiem jest coś nie tak i należałoby go przebadać jak najszybciej. Z początku Jorgenson bagatelizuje problem i próbuje przekonać przyjaciół, że po prostu smok robi to co mu się podoba. Mimo wszystko zgadza się na to by Hakokieł został zbadany. Gdy okazuje się, że smok zapadł na jakąś ciężką chorobę, w sercu nastolatka zagościł strach oraz ogromny smutek, ale wstydził się okazać przy innych swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Zrozpaczony był gotów zrobić wszystko, aby uratować smoka. Ryzykował życie, kradnąc plaster pełen ognistego miodu z gniazda Ognioglist. Królowa ścigała złodzieja, próbując odzyskać swoją własność. Sączysmark daje plaster smokowi i próbuje namówić go, aby ten go zjadł, licząc, że w ten sposób wyzdrowieje. Jednak Hakokieł odrzuca zdobycz, tym samym chroniąc swojego pana. Królowa odwdzięcza się, uleczając Koszmara Ponocnika. Chłopak zrozumiał swoje błędy i postanowił nie być więcej zbyt wymagającym w stosunku do swojego smoka. W odcinku Na szarym końcu ponownie pojawił się wątek rywalizacji Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Chłopcy kłócili się o to, kto jest lepszym treserem smoków. Podczas gdy wytresowany przez Śledzika Iggy wykonywał wszystkie jego polecenia, Straszliwiec Straszliwy Sączysmarka o imieniu Ból, w ogóle go nie słuchał. W odcinku Pięć drogowskazów Sączysmark był przekonany, że umiera, gdyż spełniły się złe przepowiednie. Postanowił przekazać swoje stanowisko oraz smoka Gustawowi Larsenowi. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że za wszystkim stoją bliźniaki, Jorgenson ponownie wkroczył na swoje stanowisko. ''Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) dowiadujemy się, że Sączysmark znalazł pracę w zbrojowni Pyskacza, gdzie zajmuje się testowaniem nowo wytworzonych broni. W odcinku Wiking, co się zowie Sączysmark wmawia znajdującemu się w hipnozie Śledzikowi, że jest potężnym wojownikiem, Thorem Kościochrupem. Kiedy Śledzik budzi się z hipnozy i nie jest już dawnym sobą, lecz odważnym i zarozumiałym siłaczem, Sączysmark przypisuje sobie jego zasługi i uznaje go za swoją własność. Jest smutny, kiedy Śledzik odzyskuje świadomość i wraca do normalności. Sączysmark pod koniec odcinka całuje go w policzek, wzruszony, że Śledzik pobudził jego marzenia. W odcinku Koszmarny koszmar Hakokieł przestaje słuchać Sączysmarka. W pewnym momencie opuszcza swojego jeźdźca i udaje się do jaskini, w której mieszka dzika smoczyca. Sączysmark jest przekonany, że jego smok się zakochał i właśnie podążył za instynktem. Walczy o odzyskanie swojego smoka, jednak gdy ten wyraźnie daje jeźdźcowi do zrozumienia, że chce zostać ze smoczycą, Sączysmark jest głęboko zasmucony i nie przyjmuje propozycji jeźdźców, którzy chcą dać mu innego smoka. Kiedy przyjaciele uświadamiają sobie zagrożenie w postaci Skrzydłoolbrzyma oraz to, że Hakokieł wcale się nie zakochał, lecz broni jaj smoczycy przed gigantycznym Ponocnikiem, Sączysmark jednoczy się ze swoim smokiem i pomaga mu pokonać wroga. Jest szczęśliwy, gdy Hakokieł do niego wraca. Odcinki Drużyna Astrid, Snotlout Gets the Axe i A Time to Skrill ukazują relację chłopaka z ojcem. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Sączysmark i Hakokieł podczas wyścigów smokówSączysmark pojawia się na początku filmu razem z Hakokłem, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków, w czasie których okazuje się, że razem ze Śledzikiem, rywalizuje o względy Szpadki. Sączysmark pojawia się później ze swoim smokiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później Sączysmark na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam jego smok zostaje wcielony do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami, a sam zostaje jednym z więźniów Drago. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Sączysmark pomaga Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Hakokieł. Wraca on dopiero do Sączysmarka pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. Relacje Hakokieł Sączysmark i jego smok są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, chociaż nieustannie dokuczają sobie nawzajem. Smok bardzo często płata figle swojemu jeźdźcowi, zrzucając go ze swojego grzbietu albo chwytając w paszczę, Sączysmark zaś usiłuje być wymagającym i surowym właścicielem. Jednak kiedy grozi mu śmierć Sączysmark bez wahania robi wszystko aby go uratować. Obu natomiast cechuje wojowniczy charakter, siła, upór i temperament. Czkawka Haddock Nie najlepsze stosunku Czkawki i Sączysmarka wynikają prawdopodobnie z przeszłości, kiedy to Czkawka był odrzucanym, nierozumianym przez nikogo Wikingiem. Bardzo kontrastował (i kontrastuje) z Sączysmarkiem, różni ich postura, siła, sposób myślenia, stosunek do innych ludzi. O ile na co dzień nie mogą znaleźć wspólnego języka, o tyle w trudnych chwilach mogą na siebie wzajemnie liczyć, choć i z tym bywają kłopoty. W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu, Czkawka i Sączysmark ostatecznie zostają przyjaciółmi. Astrid Hofferson Sączysmark w serialu wielokrotnie usiłuje poderwać dziewczynę, której jednak działa na nerwy. Nie zraża się, gdy dziewczyna bije go albo krzyczy na niego - właśnie to podoba mu się w niej najbardziej. Często się jednak kłócą i nie dogadują. Z biegiem lat wykształciła się między nimi specyficzna przyjaźń, polegająca na drażnieniu i dogryzaniu sobie nawzajem. W krytycznych sytuacjach jedno martwi się jednak o drugiego niczym brat o siostrę i vice versa. Astrid uparcie nie chciała puścić Sączysmarka samotnie na walkę z Tytanowym Skrzydłem, a Sączysmark umierał ze zdenerwowania tak samo jak Czkawka, gdy Astrid zachorowała. Mają swój własny sposób na pocieszanie jedno drugiego. Astrid zawsze stara się unikać słów, które mogą zachwiać męską dumą chłopaka, podczas gdy on pozwala sobą rzucać, by ta wyładowała frustrację. W drugiej części filmu są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy obiektem zainteresowania Sączysmarka zostaje Szpadka, Astrid nie podoba się to. Upiera się, że zakopywanie jedno drugiego żywcem to niedobry materiał na parę. Sączyślin Jorgenson Sączysmark boi się swojego ojca. Szanuje go jako swój największy autorytet, stara się jak najlepiej spełniać swoje obowiązki i wywrzeć na nim jak najlepsze wrażenie. W odcinku ''Drużyna Astrid błaga Czkawkę o możliwość trenowania drużyny z Astrid i przez to odwrócenia ról i pokazania, jak się czuje przez całe życie. Szpadka Thorston W pierwszej części filmu jak i w serialu nie widać zbytnio jakichś ważnych relacji między Sączysmarkiem a Szpadką. Chłopak jest często poirytowany głupimi wybrykami Bliźniaków. Widać jednak, że z biegiem lat Szpadka polubiła Sączysmarka do tego stopnia, że nie wtóruje bratu, gdy ten się z niego naśmiewa.Dopiero w drugiej części filmu możemy spostrzec ich relacje. Sączysmark wraz ze Śledzikiem stara się o względy Szpadki, jednak wyraźnie im się to nie udaje. Mieczyk Thorston Relacje z Mieczykiem wyglądają podobnie, jak z jego siostrą. Początkowo zwykłe koleżeństwo staje się przyjaźnią, a w odcinku Maces and Talons (część 1) chłopaki ogłaszają się nawet najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Często robią sobie różnego rodzaju żarty, choć częściej ofiarą pada Smark. W odcinku Bad Moon Rising wmówił Mieczykowi, że zamienia się w Lycanwinga, przez co musiał potem pomóc Szpadce w przekonaniu go, że jest inaczej. Chodził za nią po całym lesie i zbiera ślady ugryzień różnych smoków, także jadowitych, żeby udowodnić Mieczykowi, że nie ugryzł go Lycanwing. Widać tu ogromne poświęcenie, jakiego Sączysmark jest w stanie dokonać dla swoich przyjaciół. W książkach Sączysmark pojawia się także jako postać w książkach z serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|Pierwsze szkice Sączysmarka jako dziewczyny *Początkowo miał być dziewczyną. *Często rywalizuje z Śledzikiem. *Podkochuje się w Astrid, natomiast w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 rywalizuje ze Śledzikiem o względy Szpadki. *W ostatnim odcinku Obrońcy Berk on i Czkawka zostają przyjaciółmi. *W książce, on i Czkawka są kuzynami. W filmie i serialu nie ma o tym mowy, lecz prawdopodobnie nimi nie są ze względu na inne nazwiska. *Jego hełm ma zakręcone rogi barana. *To Sączysmark odkrył, że Wichura może strzelać tylko jednym, celnym kolcem, gdy dotknie się ją w tył głowy. *W filmie brakuje mu jednego zęba, którego jednak ma w serialu i znów nie ma go w drugiej części filmu. *Został trafiony piorunem w głowę 12 razy. * Jako jedyny Jorgenson był bliski przegranej na Roztopach. * Możliwe, że czuł się gorszy od Czkawki, dlatego często go poniżał i drwił z niego. * Prawie zabił Astrid. * W drugiej części filmu, razem ze Śledzikiem zapuścił zarost dla Szpadki. * Prawdopodobnie ma wytatuowanego Hakokła na piersi (mówi o tym w odc. Zemsta). * Złamał Astrid rękę. * W grze School of Dragons przyznaje się, że myli sobie cukier z solą 3 razy w tygodniu. * Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest baranina i budyń z jaczego mleka, o czym jest mowa w odc. Zemsta. * Jego nazwisko zostało potwierdzone jako pierwsze ze wszystkich jeźdźców, w odcinku Festiwal Roztopów. Zobacz też en::Snotlout Jorgensones::Patán Mocoso Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk